Addiction
by Raydiate
Summary: 'It's an addiction worse than heroin, because it can disappear as quickly as it came, forever.' A quick RenIchi one-shot. Implied T-rated content.


Drenched in sweat and blood, they fly back landing heavily on the grass. Bright orange spikes rise as Ichigo stands tall in the moonlight, panting. As he turns to face the bright white light, the only other man in sight also rises and places a confident, taunting smirk on his lips to hide his fatigue.

"Don't be so cold. You wouldn't want your opponent looking down on you anymore than I do!"

With that, Renji lunges Zabimaru again, this time to strike at the neck. Instincts and reflexes as keen as ever, Ichigo raises Zangetsu to block as they come face to face less than 2 inches apart.

"What is it you want, Renji? What are you trying to achieve?"

They have been at this for the past 4 hours and they're getting more and more exhausted by the minute. Despite this, their eyes are fiercely alert. They are on guard, careful with what they say and do at all times. You can't afford to make a single mistake at a time like this. It is war, and they both know it.

"Who are you trying to beat?"

Ichigo casts Renji away and lunges at him himself. Each blow seems deadly, each shout menacing, this is battle. The worst of kinds for some because here, it's not about life or death, it's about pride and courage. Because when the time comes, if you don't make the cut, you're dead, no questions asked, no second chances. They know this too.

But still, there's something else. A longing, almost. To succeed? To win? To prove themselves? Maybe. But why here? Why now? Why each other?

There's a pause in the deadly sparring match and both men rise to their full heights again.

"When you fought your Captain," Ichigo pauses as Renji's expression fills with the sudden memory, "what were you thinking?"

Ichigo takes a small but determined step toward Renji as he speeks.

"I want to win?" Another step.

"I want to beat him to a bloody pulp?" Renji's expression turns angry and resentful. He's looking straight into Ichigo's eyes with hate and rage written all over his face, bubbling and popping beneath his skin.

"Or I want to kill him?" The two are only a few feet away from each other now, staring - staring with eyes so intense, so serious, it's as though they're looking into one another's souls exploring every hiding crevice.

"If you don't aim to kill," Ichigo's eyes narrow, "you'll die."

"Is that a warning? Or a threat?" Suddenly it's Ichigo's turn to be cornered as Renji spits his words out with a harsh, almost taunting, slowness to make sure Ichigo hears every last syllable. "You don't understand, Ichigo. When you're only made up of soul, like I am, your soul acts as the heart dictates. My heart has always and will always guide me."

There's a short pause while Ichigo takes this in before he replies.

"Then why are you holding back right now?"

It was true and they both knew it. Renji hadn't been fighting to his full power the whole time. Ichigo takes another step closer as Renji's expression inches toward worrying. "If you want to take hold of me so badly, come and take it."

Ichigo's piercing brown eyes leave Renji's for the first time since he turned his back as he leans up slightly to place his mouth firmly on Renji's. Not half a second later Renji is responding with even more force and Ichigo reaches back to untie his long crimson hair. As Renji forces his tongue next to Ichigo's, he pushes Ichigo on his back leaving himself hovering above a now partially shirtless boy.

They stare again but their expressions haven't changed. They're as serious and intense as ever. But hungry and needing. They're both suddenly caught up in something that doesn't relate to war. It's just each other. Their sweat, their blood, their breath, their bodies and their eyes. And damn did it ever feel good.

It's an addiction worse than heroin, because it can disappear as quickly as it came, forever.

* * *

Panting short breaths, Renji lifts himself off of Ichigo leaving him to view the dark night sky. But it's not just the sky anymore. It's been invaded by small white flakes descending like a blanket.

"Snow."

Ichigo raises his arm to the heavens. The angels in the sky are here to guide him, to save him.

Pulling their shihakushos on, they stand and stare at the snowy sky. Ichigo walks, once again, toward the blinding light that's illuminating each and every snowflake. With a sudden feeling of immense confidence and courage, he bends down to take hold of Zangetsu. Gripping his zanpaktou firmly, Ichigo extends his arm to its full length pointing it straight at the moon.

Suddenly Zabimaru is lunged straight past Ichigo's left ear and back to its owner. Ichigo turns to see Renji standing still a few steps back.

"You're still not ready."

Ichigo looks into Renji's eyes as his mouth forms the same taunting smirk Renji wore.

"But if you insist, take your best shot."


End file.
